


From London to Gotham City

by WTFWRITER



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWRITER/pseuds/WTFWRITER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson gets a job at Arkham Asylum, being paid a hefty sum by Bruce Wayne to care for a certain patient. Sherlock wonders why John ( and himself, obviously) are called to America because there is probably a better reason than one mental patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> My try at an idea.

The plane trip wasn't too bad, thought John. It did take a while to get to the United States from England, but Sherlock acted well as he could.

Much better than the case where they assisted Mycroft in Germany. 

The doctor was amazed at the hotel that his employer booked for him; It looked as opulent as the Buckingham Palace, except more sleek and modern. John felt a bit shabby in his wrinkled airplane clothes carrying his battered suitcase toward the front desk, but not everyone could look neat all the time, like the sulking detective, who collapsed in the lobby's chair,grumbling. 

Sherlock was not at all happy, he did not understand why John would want to leave London for a stupid month-long job in Gotham. And he was also irritated that he knew nothing of this city. When he researched the city of Gotham there was no news articles or other factual pieces on the place. It was if this place had no trace on the internet, which was most peculiar considering that it was quite technologically advanced, Sherlock noted from the lobby . It did not add up. 

From the airport ride to the hotel, looking at the scenery as it whizzed by, Gotham seemed like a normal city- better than the stories he heard about it.

John stood patiently in front of the lobby desk, but his patience gradually wore off as time ticked on waiting for ten minutes unattended. Then a tall man with black slicked hair and a sharp suit approached the front desk.

It seemed with the arrival of the other man, the hotel clerk immediately appeared and addressed the suited man, ignoring John's presence. John glared daggers at the man, while the suit discussed some business with the clerk for several minutes, but stopped when the man turned to him giving a charming smile.

" I am so sorry. I just had to talk to Phil urgently about an event I'm hosting here. Phil, why don't you give this man a fruit basket on me. See you later," said the man, who then strolled out of the hotel.

John got himself sorted with the hotel clerk getting his room key and walked back to his grumpy detective, while wondering about the handsome stranger.

"John, don't think so hard. It is obvious who that was. You should have a acted nicer and more dignified-I believe- if you wanted to appear well in front of your boss," said Sherlock smirking, swiping the room key from John's hand while John stood agape.

John and Sherlock made it to their room; it was stunning and it had two -thank God - comfy looking beds. The room was like a high-end apartment there was a leather sofa facing a large flat screen with surround sound for the living area, the beds were separated in a different room, and there was a modern stainless steel kitchenette. John headed to the kitchenette to make himself a soothing cup of tea to relax with after this long trip. 

On the counter was a fruit basket with a range of exotic fruits that John had never seen before and in it a card that confirmed his fear, having written on it" I am sorry for being rude at your arrival. I hope you enjoy Gotham as much as I do.-Bruce Wayne."

John hoped his first day at Arkham will turn out better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revised 3/4/2015


	2. Good Morning Arkham

"Good morning," said John greeting the receptionist behind the main desk.

" Excuse me, but I am Doctor- Watson- John Watson and I'm not sure what I am supposed to do. Of course I know I'm here to help treat people, but could you inform me who are my patients for today," he meekly said while smiling .

The blonde pig-tailed receptionist bright blue eyes gazed at him and then she beamed him a smile of gleaming white teeth framed by vibrant red lips.

"Oh, wow, Doctor Watson, it's nice to meet you- I'm Harley. You have a cute accent. Anyways, do YOU have a great patient. I see you'll be caring for him for a month. He is one of Arkham's best. I wish you luck."

She batted her eyelashes playfully and cheerfully handed him a manila folder.

"Thanks."

John shuffled out of the room carrying the folder.

What a nice girl, thought John. Pretty and cheery, but there was also something else that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Arkham Asylum doesn't seem too bad, it's bright and clean and if the rest of his coworkers were nice as Harley, it could be a tolerable place to work at -better than dealing with the moping detective , who complains about boredom, but won't shift his ass to explore Gotham.

But the thin single Manila folder weighed heavily on Johns mind.

Odd that a mental institution would need an army doctor, but I guess patients could get hurt. But why ME, I cared for war wounds long ago. Why care for ONE patient for a month?

John halted right in front of a lift door, stopping before he ran into them. He had been lost in thought roaming the halls and hadn't looked in the folder yet. He opened the folder and found where he was going to and as he read through it his uneasiness to grew.

The record for his patient was strange and lacked the basic of basic details. Under the space for the name there was just one word typed JOKER and there was no further information about the patient's background-no age and no prior health problems listed. The folder was even missing the cause for this person's harsh injuries- - six broken ribs, punctured lung, and fractured femur!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised:5/4/2015


	3. Below Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets a new face. Kind of.

John stood in the lift while it gradually carried him down below the streets of Gotham deep into Arkham's basement to his patient's room.

The lift doors opened to reveal a small muted grey-white room with a heavy steel door embedded one wall which shone with a blue coldness. Next to the door was its key pad that dimly flickered. 

The door-John assumed- belonged to his patient's room, and it slightly unnerved him. The patient has no past, suffers horrible injuries, and is kept in isolation deep underground. What the hell.

John flipped through the file, found the pin code and typed it in. After pressing the pin numbers on the flickering keypad and the door hissed open. 

He was surprised to see a normal looking hospital room, even though he shouldn't have. But going underground to a room highly secured made the doctor forget that he was here to see a patient- not someone held in a modern dungeon.

Beyond the steel door seemed to be an ordinary hospital room with the harsh florescent light shining down upon the sparse cold tiled room. Lying on the the bed underneath a thin blue sheet was his patient.

"Hi!" rasped a voice, causing John to freeze and look at the source.

In the bed was a figure completely wrapped in bandages from head to toe. The only speck of color coming through the mummy of off-white bandages were the dark emerald eyes piercing through.

Under the bandages the man rattled in a hoarse voice mockingly," Aren't you going to say something, Doc? It's awfully rude to just stare."

"Hello there-em- Joker."

" I'm Doctor Watson and I'm going to be taking care of you, as you probably already know. I'm going to do a basic check-up first and ask a few question if you don't mind, to fill in some of the blanks in your medical record." John quickly said , cautious of nearing his patient.

" Oh Doctor, Doctor", tsked the Joker." You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't bite. Or more truthfully, I can't, as you can see, I'm a bit tied up here."

John stood at Joker's side and looked over his strange patient, then started to go to work, unwrapping some of the man's bandages that covered his forearms. Gently peeling off lengths of bandages revealed unnaturally pale skin that seemed almost white under the buzzing lights. The delicate looking ghostly skin stretched over the Joker's arms were covered with large fading yellow bruises.

"How did you get these bruises?" John asked with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: 5/4/2015


	4. Bonding with the Binded

"Oh, those! You don't need to fret over some itsy-bitsy bruises", said Joker.

"If you like, you can try kissing them better. But,seriously, Doc, do you have my medicine?"

"What?"

"It's for my well-being sir. I need one big tub of taffy, five bags of cotton candy-it has to be pink,if it's blue then it's a lie; I can't stand dishonesty. And a bag of sugar."

John did not know what to say in regards to that probably self-assigned medication so he stayed silent as he continued removing the bandages. Stripping off bandages from Joker's head, spilled a mop of wild green curls that fell down to frame a chalky white face with scarred red lips. 

The Joker was impressed by the doctor's calmness seeing what he called his battle scars of sanity and humanity, those scars that made some runaway or faint. The doctor made no comment about them.

"Doc, aren't you going to ask about the scars? Don't you want to hear the tale?"

John looked into Joker's eyes calmly and said,"I doubt you actually want to tell me. It's likely something bad or traumatic happened, so I won't ask you to dig out the past. I understand the pain of others poking at old scars, which we want to forget."

Joker eyed his doctor. The man seemed soft, sweet, and average as a middle aged man with sandy hair flecked by an occasional grey hair- what scars could he have that he wanted to forget. But he was not going to assume he knew the man, for only fools think they know everything. He would learn about this man that was his respectful doctor and in turn he would be just as kind.

" Can you leave the bandages off my face? I don't like them and they aren't need. I think they put them on me, so I wouldn't scare the staff."

"Sure."

"I think I like you, Watson. That's really good." The Joker said staring thoughtfully at the doctor.

The day went well between the doctor and the patient and so did the days following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: 5/4/2015


End file.
